superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Aunt Broth's Makeover/Terry and Chris/FrankenFrog Credits
Opening Credits * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Created by: Fred Seibert * "Jelly's Day: Aunt Broth's Makeover" ** Created by: Bill Burnett and Greg Emison ** Written by: Bill Burnett ** Storyboard by:John Fountain ** Directed by: Ken Kessel * "Terry and Chris" ** Created by: John Reynolds ** Produced and Directed by: Butch Hartman * "Mina and the Count: FrankenFrog" ** Storyboard by: Alex Kirwan and Rob Renzzeti ** Directed by: Rob Renzetti Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Larry Huber * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Line Producer: Alexis Wallrich * Producer: Bill Burnett * Production Manager: Paul C. Fabela * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Abi Martirossians * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Production Assistants: Michelle Bryan, Randy Saba * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * Oh Yeah! Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Logo and Typeface by: Carlos Ramos * "Jelly's Day: Aunt Broth's Makeover" Cast ** Jelly, Kid #1 - Grey Delisle ** Herr Brush - Charlie Adler ** French Clown, Little French Clown - Joe Alaskey ** Aunt Broth, Kid #2 - John Kassir * Casting by: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Shawn Patterson * Background Design: Mike Rogers * Background Painter: Jamie Frye * Character Design: Marc Perry * Props: Mario Williams * Prop Design: Mario Williams * Prop and Model Clean-Up: Theron Smith * Color Key Stylist: Jamie Frye * Color Stylist: Jamie Frye * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * "Terry and Chris" Cast ** Ms. Davis, Dog - Edie McClerg ** Chris, Chimp - Chris Marquette ** Pete, Hickenlooper, Max - Danny Mann ** Tim - Justin John Ross ** Angels, Terry, Cat - Kath Soucie ** Chuck, Wimpy Kid - Curtis Williams * Casting by: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Guy Moon * Background Layout: Jim Worthy * Background Painter: Teri Shikasho * Props: Sean Edberg * Prop Designs: Sean Edberg * Clean-Up: Dana Jo Granger * Sheet Timer: Vonnie Batson * Color Key Stylist: Cynthia McIntosh * Color Stylist: Cynthia McIntosh * Final Checker: Glen Higa * Mina and the Count: "FrankenFrog" Cast ** Igor, Frank, Reporter - Jeff Bennett ** Mina, Martha - Tara Charendoff ** Count, Principal, Janitor - Mark Hamill ** Nick, Swat Guy - Robbie Rist ** Teacher (Miss Dupree) - Mari Weiss * Casting: Donna Grillo-Gonzales * Music by: Thomas Jones Chase and Steve Rucker * Additional Model Designs: Sean Edberg * Background Painters: Tim Biskup and Seonna Hong * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Color Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * Oh Yeah! Cartoons! ** Recording Services: Horta Editorial ** Production Dialogue Mixer: Brad Brock ** Sound Engineers: Krandal Crews, Jim Leber, Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Film and Picture Editor: Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistants: Shawn Trask, Mishelle Smith * Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Michael Beriger * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorists: Mace Johnson, Dan Judy * On Line Editor: Karen Snyder * Oh Yeah! Wraparounds ** Host: Kenan Thompson ** Director: Wendy Bott ** Producer: Eric Alan ** Production Manager: Bethanne Fife ** Director of Photography: Jeff Christian * Animation Services: Galaxy Digimation Inc., Jireh Productions, Saerom Animation Inc., Tama Production Co., LTD., Yeson Animation Studios * Production Executive: Emily Gmerek Hache * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California * "Oh Yeah! and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons